Fate
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Sequel of Destiny / Bisikan setan itu kembali terdengar "Mau kuputarkan waktu?" Mau tidak mau dirimu pasti tergoda, agar bisa memperbaiki kembali kesalahan-kesalahanmu, agar bisa membebaskanmu dari penjara PENYESALAN. MEMUTAR WAKTU. Hal yang mustahil. Tapi sekarang kesempatan itu berdiri tegak dihadapan sang Miko. / "BUNUH DIA" / Read and Review PLEASE?


A/N: Fanfic ini sequel dari fanfic saya yang judulnya _Destiny_, tapi ga baca fanfic itu pun pasti bisa ngerti kok sama fanfic yang satu ini. Ok, fanfic InuKik emang sepi banget, tapi apa boleh buat, saya pengen nulis cerita ini :3 Yosh! Enjoy

.

**Disclaimer: **

**Inuyasha by Rumiko-sensei**

**Fate by Shachii Kyarorain**

Seorang _Miko _dan seorang _Taijiya_ menetap sejenak di sebuah desa di tengah hutan untuk beristirahat. Mereka duduk di dalam suatu pondok kecil yang cukup nyaman. Sang Miko mengambil beberapa jenis tanaman herbal sebelum kemudian menumbuknya.

"Kikyo-sama, kau tak berisirahat...? Kurasa kau pasti lelah," kata Taijiya lelaki tersebut.

Kikyo—sang Miko tersebut—terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian menjawab, "Tak apa, aku masih meracik ramuan herbal untuk penduduk sekitar yang terluka karena perang kemarin."

"_Souka_..." balas Taijiya tersebut.

"Kau sendiri Kohaku? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tidur saja, mengistirahatkan tubuhmu...?" tanya Kikyo.

"Ah, itu Kikyo-sama, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku," jawab Kohaku—Taijiya tersebut.

"... Apa itu...?" tanya Kikyo yang dengan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah sang Taijiya.

"Itu... aku tak sengaja mendengar dari penduduk desa, mereka bilang... belakangan ini sering muncul... _youka_i—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan keras dari dalam hutan.

Kedua orang di dalam pondok itu tersentak.

"Suara itu—!?"

"Suara anak perempuan... tunggu di sini Kohaku! Aku akan segera kembali!" seru sang Miko yang dengan segera bergegas ke arah pintu.

"Tapi, Kikyo-sama! Biarkan aku ikut!" seru Kohaku.

"Tidak Kohaku, berbahaya, kau pasti tahu pecahan _Shikon no Tama_-mu diincar," ujar Kikyo sebelum kemudian memasang kekkai disekitar pondok tersebut. "Baik-baiklah sampai aku kembali...!"

"Tunggu! Tapi Kikyo-sama! Kau harus dengar bahwa—"

Terlambat, Kikyo telah menunggangi kudanya, menuju ke arah hutan. Kohaku terdiam sejenak, menyadari bahwa usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Sebaiknya jangan kesana... soalnya... mungkin saja suara itu—"

.

-Fate-

.

Kikyo merasakan dua aura siluman sebelum kemudian membelokkan kudanya, matanya melebar saat menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal emas yang tubuhnya tengah diremas oleh _Youkai_ raksasa.

"S-Seseorang... T-Tolong!" seru gadis kecil berambut ikal emas dengan terbata-bata karena kesulitan bernafas.

Youkai raksasa itu menyeringai. "Percuma saja anak kecil! Tak akan ada yang menyel—!"

Perkataan Youkai tersebut terpotong saat mendapati sebuah panah meluncur kearahnya.

"A—Apa..!? WGGHHHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Youkai itu berteriak dengan volume penuh sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi debu.

Sang gadis kecil berambut ikal emas pasti telah terjatuh ke tanah jika Kikyo tidak dengan segera menangkapnya.

Gadis itu berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan, "Nona Miko, terima kasih telah menolongku," ujarnya sebelum tersenyum manis, namun senyum manis itu tidak bertahan lama hingga berganti dengan sebuah seringai. "Nah, mau kuputarkan waktu sebagai rasa terima kasih...?"

.

-Fate-

.

"Nah, mau kuputarkan waktu sebagai rasa terima kasih...?"

Kikyo memiringkan sebelah alisnya. "Memutar... waktu...?"

Anak kecil itu tertawa kecil. "Benar...! Memutar waktu... kau pasti sudah menyadarinya kan Nona Miko, bahwa aku adalah... _Youkai_."

Kikyo hanya membalas dengan diam.

"Hihihi..." Anak itu melanjutkan, "Aku bisa memutar waktu, Nona Miko, aku bisa mengembalikan semua kebahagiaanmu, aku bisa menyatukan kau kembali dengan... _Hanyou_ itu..."

Mendengar itu Kikyo tersentak. "Bagaimana kau—!?"

Perkataan Kikyo terhenti saat melihat anak itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Nah..." suara Anak Kecil itu kembali muncul dari arah belakang sang Miko, secara refleks Kikyo membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati kembali sosok _Youkai _Kecil tersebut.

'_Kapan dia bergerak...?' _batin Kikyo.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi..." lanjutnya. "Aku bisa melakukan semua itu... yang dibutuhkan sekarang hanya dirimu, Nona Miko, dan keinginanmu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Apa maksudmu...?" tanya Kikyo kembali, namun perhatiannya teralihkan ketika secara tiba-tiba dia merasa merasa tanah bergetar dan berputar. 'A-_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...!_?'

.

-Fate-

.

Kikyo membuka matanya saat merasa tanah berhenti bergetar.

Dalam sekejap matanya menangkap pemandangan sore yang indah... rasanya dia berada disini sebelumnya—Kikyo menatap ke pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas—Tidak... dia memang pernah berada disini...

Matanya tertuju di pinggir danau, menagkap sosok seorang _Hanyou_ dan _Ningen Onna_.  
Kikyo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Itu dirinya... dan Inuyasha... 50 tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini, ciuman pertama mereka, dimana saat mereka mengikar janji untuk bersama.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar air mata berkumpul di ujung pelupuk mata itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa...

Rasa ketika kedua lengan pria itu membungkus tubuhnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa...

Kata-kata lembut yang diucapkan melalui bibir itu.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa...

Perasaan bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini... ada yang peduli... tentang dirimu...?

Kikyo tak mungkin bisa melupakan hal itu, bahkan seumur hidupnya pun dia tak bisa melupakan saat-saat ini. Segelap apapun jalan yang ditempuhnya, selama apapun waktu berjalan, hanya kenangan ini yang selalu menancap di hatinya.

Tapi sayang, semua rasa bahagia itu hanya sementara, ini semua karena dia...

'_Inuyasha, jika dulu Naraku tidak ikut campur kita sudah hidup bahagia..._' batin Miko itu sedih.

"...!" Kikyo tersentak saat merasa sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundaknya, dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya. Anak kecil berambut emas itu... disana, melayang...

"Nah, Nona Miko... tidakkah kau ingin membunuh Naraku sekarang...?" bisiknya pelan sambil menyeringai tipis.

.

-Fate-

.

Siluman kecil itu meraih tangan Kikyo sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Hihi, ayo pergi Miko-sama~"

Seketika cahaya putih terang menyilaukan muncul, membuat Kikyo terpaksa memejamkan matanya... beberapa saat kemudian, dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya, mendapati langit yang telah gelap, di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"...!" Seketika iris coklatnya menangkap sosok yang paling di bencinya... satu-satu alasannya untuk tetap hidup meskipun sebagai '_zombie'_... Ya, hanya untuk membunuh pria kotor itulah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang... Pria itu...

"Naraku..." Satu nama dengan enam huruf meluncur dari bibir mungilnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hihi..." Gadis _youka_i itu mencul secara mendadak tepat di sebelah telinga Kikyo. Miko itu tersentak.

"Nona Miko, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Orang itu, pria yang paling kau benci, tepat di depan matamu..." bisiknya pelan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"..." Miko itu hanya diam sambil menatap tajam sosok berambut hitam ikal itu.

"Sepertinya dia sedang menyusun rencananya," bisiknya pelan sebelum kemudian teriam untuk beberapa saat. "Oh~! Hihihi, atau mungkin berisirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya agar bisa menjebakmu dengan Hanyou itu besok," tambahnya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Kejamnya~"

Kikyo mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan rasa benci yang berkumpul di dadanya.

"Nah, Nona Miko, tunggu apa lagi..." katanya seraya meraih sebuah panah dan dan menaruhnya kedalam genggaman Kikyo. "**Bunuh dia.**"

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar, sebelum mengambil sebuah busur, lalu melayang maju sambil menarik kedua lengan Kikyo, menyusun tubuh Miko itu kedalam posisi siap memanah. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kikyo sambil berbisik pelan, "Nah... ayo... tarik... panahnya..."

Kikyo terdiam sambil berpikir.

'Benar... jika aku membunuh pria sialan ini, pasti semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja... aku dan Inuyasha akan hidup bahagia selamanya...'

Kikyo mengendurkan jepitan jarinya pada anak panah, bersiap untuk menembakkannya...

Tapi entah mengapa... di dalam hatinya, masih tersisa keraguan...

"Ada apa Nona Miko...? Kenapa ragu-ragu...? Ayo.. **Bunuh**..., lalu segala mimpimu untuk menjadi wanita biasa akan menjadi kenyataan."

'Itu benar...' batin Kikyo sementara jarinya semakin mengendurkan jepitannya. 'Mimpiku akan jadi nyata dan aku akan bisa melihat senyumnya kembali...'

Kikyo terdiam sejenak...

Tunggu...? Senyuman...?

Itu benar... Sang Miko tidak pernah lagi melihat Hanyou terkasihnya tersenyum...

**TIDAK**.

Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa ia tak pernah lagi melihat Hanyou itu tersenyum—untuknya.

Karena ia sekarang selalu tersenyum untuk gadis itu... ya, gadis itu...

**Kagome**...

Seketika perasaan bimbang menyelimuti sang Miko.

'_Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik...?'_

Benar... mungkin Inuyasha sekarang telah bahagia...

Mungkin hanya sang Mikolah yang ditakdirkan untuk... sendiri.

Kikyo menurunkan panahnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk menembak.

'_Aku bodoh..._'batin Kikyo. _'Inuyasha telah bahagia... Siapa aku hingga berhak merebut kebahagian itu darinya hanya demi keegoisanku sendiri...? Inuyasha pasti lebih bahagia... bersama gadis itu. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi dirinya.'_

Siluman kecil itu memiringkan alis. "Ada apa Nona Miko...? Tidakkah kau ingin membunuhnya...?"

Kikyo terdiam sambil menatap ke arah tanah dengan pandangan sendu. "Tidak..."

Anak itu tertegun, "Tapi kebahagianmu—"

"Kebahagianku..." potong Kikyo. "Kau benar, karena keinginanku untuk bahagia, mataku jadi buta seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihat hal yang sebenarnya. Padahal aku hanya ingin kembali memiliki senyumnya, merasakan dekapannya, menghayati keberadaannya yang akan selalu berada di sisiku." Sang Miko terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan. "Tapi sekarang aku sadar! Lalu munculah pertanyaan di benakku... _sejak kapan aku menjadi wanita yang seegois ini_...?! Aku benar benar wanita yang egois... padahal... padahal mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan lain... kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari apa yang dapat kuberikan..." Berkali kali Kikyo mengerjapkan matanya untuk menahan tangis yang serasa ingin meledak keluar dari matanya... tapi dia lebih kuat dari itu, dia harus tegar.

Siluman kecil itu terdiam sebelum menyipitkan matanya... "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti... Tapi kau yakin, Nona Miko? Kau tak akan bisa merubahnya lagi sekali kau telah membuat keputusan ini."

Kikyo terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu Nona Miko, kau dan aku sekarang terikat perjanjian," ujar Youkai kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari, Nona Miko, kita berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perjanjian Kita..."

Kikyo menatap tangan kecil itu dengan perasaan bimbang. Sebagian dirinya tak ingin meraih tangan itu, tapi sebagian dirinya tahu, dia ingin Inuyasha bahagia.

Dengan tangan bergetar sang Miko meraih tangan kecil itu.

Seketika cahaya berwarna putih muncul.

.

-Fate-

.

Anak kecil itu terikikih pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Nah Nona Miko, sekarang di dadamu telah muncul sebuah simbol perjanjian kita, sekarang kau tidak bisa mengubah lagi apa yang telah kau putuskan."

Kikyo menatap lurus sambil terdiam, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah... aku mengerti..." katanya pelan.

"Oh iya!" Youkai itu terkikih. "Kita belum bisa kembali, portal waktu belum terbuka, jadi mohon tunggu sebentar..."

Kikyo hanya diam sebelum akhirnya tersentak mendengar teriakan penduduk.

"Itu Inuyasha! Itu Inuyasha!"

Kikyo tertegun, dia masih ingat suara teriakan ini

**Flashback**

"_Itu Inuyasha! Itu Inuyasha!"_

_Kikyo berlari kearah desa, sambil menahan sakit akibat luka di pundaknya._

"_Nona Miko! Inuyasha menyerang desa! Dia mencuri Shikon __n__o Tama!"_

_Kikyo menggertakan gigi, lalu segera mengambil busur dan panahnya._

"_Tunggu disini!" __p__erintahnya pada penduduk desa__.__ "Aku akan mengentikannya__.__"_

_Lalu dihadapan Kikyo, Seorang Hanyou berlari cepat, dengan Shikon no Tama di genggamannya__._

**End ****o****f Flashback****.**

Dihadapan Kikyo, seorang Hanyou berlari cepat, dengan Shikon no Tama di genggamannya.

Kikyo tertegun, dia masih ingat...! Ya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Saat ini, saat Inuyasha mengambil Shikon no Tama.

Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat...!?

Dia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, berteriak dengan penuh keperihan.

"**Inuyasha!**"

Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri menembakkan panah dengan penuh marah.

"_STAB__._"

Panah itu menancap, tepat di Jantung sang Hanyou.

Kikyo menutup mulutnya erat dengan kedua tangan, sementara ia menonton kejadian tragedi itu dan memaksa air matanya agar tidak meluncur keluar.

'_Bagaimana bisa...?_' batinnya dalam hati. '_Bagaiman__a__ bisa aku melakukan hal sekejam ini tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya..?_'

Tangannya bergetar tanpa kendali.

Menyesal...

Menyesal...

Dia bisa mendengar Kaede meneriakan namanya.

Lalu ia sendiri mati... ya mati... Saat-saat yang mengunci takdirnya sebagai orang hidup.

Dia bisa melihat penduduk desa dengan segera membawa tubuhnya kembali ke desa. Meninggalkan Inuyasha sendiri, tertancap di pohon itu tak sadarkan diri.

Ya... Pohon itu...

**GOSHINBOKU****.**

Pohon waktu yang mengingatkannya akan segala kenangan, senang dan sedih, suka dan duka.

Kikyo mendekati Inuyasha dari masa lalu itu sambil menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Kedua tangannya meremat erat kedua pundak Inuyasha...

Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya sejak 50 tahun yang lalu.

Air mata...

Ya, Kikyo menangis. Sedih, marah, kecewa, penyesalan, dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya berkumpul, bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, terlalu banyak perasaan menyesakkan hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

"Inuyasha..." Nama itu keluar pelan dari mulutnya. "Maaf... karena aku kau menderita, maaf aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perangkap Naraku..."

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, tubuhnya bergetar tanpa kendali.

"Tapi setidaknya 50 tahun kemudian kau akan menemukannya, seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, seseorang yang sanggup membahagiakanmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Ya, benar... setidaknya tragedi ini membawakan kebahagiaan baru bagi Inuyasha, kebahagiaan yang lebih baik, kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari yang bisa dia berikan.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang Miko.

"Tapi jangan pernah lupa," lanjutnya "Tapi jangan pernah lupa, meskipun kau melupakanku, tapi tolong jangan pernah melupakan bahwa aku... akan selalu mencintaimu..."

Lalu Kikyo memutus jarak antara mereka, memberikan ciuman perpisahan.

Ciuman yang penuh cinta juga kesedihan.

Manis dan juga pahit.

Sang Miko menatap sang Hanyou dengan pandangan sayu... Lalu tiba-tiba kesadarannya terasa memudar.

Seketika semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

-Fate-

.

"Ngh..." Kikyo mencoba membuka matanya... entah mengapa, berat sekali rasanya. Lalu hal pertama yang dilihat oleh matanya.

"Kohaku!?" Kikyo tersentak dan segara mengambil posisi duduk. "Apa yang terjadi padaku...?" Dia memandang ke sekeliling, tunggu... ini pondok tempat dia tadi pagi berada.

Kohaku tersenyum kecil. "Kau kelelahan Kikyo, setelah meracik begitu banyak ramuan obat, kau langsung jatuh tertidur. Yah, kurasa kau memang butuh istirahat."

Mata Kikyo melebar, apa itu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi...?! "Apa maksudmu...? Lalu apa teriakan itu, siluman kecil itu, Inu..." Kikyo segera mengentikan ucapannya, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Tunggu, apa itu semua hanya mimpi...?"

Kohaku tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti bermimpi Kikyo sama, tak ada yang terjadi, dari tadi kau hanya tertidur pulas di pondok ini..."

Kikyo menyerengitkan alisnya, lalu terdiam… "Begitu…?"

Begitu...? Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi?

Apakah semua itu hanyalah hal yang diciptakan oleh hatinya?

Oleh hati yang memendam kerinduan tak tertahankan?

Karena sang hati mencoba mengobati rasa sakit yang terpendam...?

Tidak... Hal ini malah lebih menyakitkan.

Mungkin dirinyalah yang sudah gila akibat **kerinduannya**.

Akibat **harapannya** tersebut.

Akibat **keinginannya** itu.

Kohaku terdiam sejenak , sebelum akhirnya berbicara "Kikyo-sama, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku," jawab Kohaku.

Kikyo segera menatap lurus kearah Taijiya itu, "... Apa itu...?" tunggu, rasanya dia pernah mengalami percakapan ini sebelumnya.

"Itu... aku tak sengaja mendengar dari penduduk desa, mereka bilang... belakangan ini sering muncul... _Youka_i… Youkai itu bisa membawamu ke masa lalu."

Kikyo tersentak. "Apa…?" Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana cirri-ciri youkai itu…?"

Kohaku menjawab, "Mereka bilang ciri-cirinya seperti anak perempuan berambut pirang"

Kikyo tertegun.

Apakah…. Apakah mungkin..?

"Dia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membawa orang kembali ke masa lalu…" ujar Kohaku. "Tapi… jika orang itu melakukan hal-hal sesuai yang dianjurkan oleh sang Youkai, setelah mati, jiwanya akan ditahan oleh Youkai itu."

Mata Kikyo melebar. Ternyata….

"Oleh karena itulah bagi yang menolak, akan diberi tanda di dada mereka," lanjut Kohaku.

Tiba-tiba semua terasa begitu jelas. Kikyo menatap tegang kearah Kohaku.

"Ada apa denganmu Nona Kikyo? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?!"

Kikyo tersentak, terdiam sejenak, lalu pandangannya menghalus, ia menatap ke arah lantai.

Terciptalah sebuah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka.

Kikyo membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pelan

"Tidak… Tidak pernah…"

.

-Fate-

.

_**Epilogue.**_

Seorang anak perempuan terkikih pelan, sebelum menatap ke arah _penyelamatnya_.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Nona, sebagai gantinya…" Anak itu terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan

"**Maukah kau kubawa ke masa lalu…?**"

Penyelamatnya—Seorang gadis remaja berpakaian putih hijau—tertegun, sambil menatap heran kea rah sang anak perempuan.

"Ke… Kemasa lalu…?"

Anak perempuan itu terkikih sekali lagi ke arah penyelamatnya itu.

Penyelamat…

atau…

**CALON KORBAN BARU**…

.

**OWARI**

.

**TUNGGU!**

**Baca!**

**V**

(A/N: Arigatou Gozaimas, udah aca fanfic ini, maaf kalau gaje :3 Hayo! Jangan ga bertanggung jawab, review ya, review :3 *siapin panah* #SejakKapanLoBisaPakePanah Flame? Silahkan :D sekalian nambahin reviewer #dor ))


End file.
